1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to selector switches and pertains, more specifically, to a selector switch of the type having multiple poles, or contacts, among which connections are made in accordance with the selective positioning of a coded element of the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional selector switches, such as currently available thumbwheel selector switches, employ coded elements which usually include patterns of metallic conductive material carried upon a substrate for effecting the desired interconnections among the poles of the switch. The patterns are constructed in the form of conventional "printed circuits" in which the coded pattern is etched on a printed circuit board. Usually, the metallic circuit portions are plated with gold to provide an oxide-free contact surface for electrical switching of low level signals, and for low contact resistance. The etching and plating operations required to fabricate printed circuit boards for these switches are relatively expensive and time-consuming.